


Steam

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve encounters Thor in the communal shower and it gets a lot hotter than he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from tumblr. More pwp, enjoy!

It wasn’t often that Steve and Thor were the only ones around in the communal shower. Their last mission had been brutal: Tony’s suit was damaged and he was in his shop trying to pry it off, Clint had been injured so he and Natasha were at SHIELD’s medical, and Bruce just kind of passed out after turning into his normal self (they left him on the couch with a blanket).

Steve had been sprayed with this venomous goop that the serum thankfully was immune to and after his initial biohazard shower he still felt sticky and gross. He certainly wasn’t expecting Thor to join him. Something had changed between them over the past few weeks, something that Steve couldn’t name (something that left him hard and aching in the middle of the night with Thor’s name on his lips). Steve hadn’t had feelings for a man in a very long time and it was hard to be neutral around Thor when Thor could probably pick him up with ease and he  _craved_ it. It sometimes made things awkward between them, but Steve did his best to remain professional through it all. He didn’t think Thor knew and they had become close friends despite it all. Thor’s excuse when he entered the shower was that he wanted to give Steve company.

This didn’t stop Steve from jolting when Thor touched his back with a washcloth.

“What—?”

“Relax, Steven. I only wish to help you after you so courageously led your team today.”

Steve was dubious that that was the case, but the washcloth roaming over his back felt good, it felt really good, and he hung his head and let it continue.

Even with the water pounding at his front, he couldn’t help but feel Thor’s presence behind him, warm and strong. It made his heart beat a little faster and he became more aware of each movement on his part. Suddenly he realized that this was getting too intimate. He shouldn’t have allowed Thor to do this, he thought, this was a mistake. He had longed for Thor to touch him and now it was happening and he could hardly breathe he was so nervous.

And then Thor touched his ass and he was hard in an instant.

Steve was mortified. He bit his lip, not wanting to say anything to draw Thor’s attention, but also wanting him to stop and maybe go away for a while.

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when Thor leaned into his ear to say, “May I wash the other side of you?”

“N-no,” Steve stammered, face red, “You may not.”

He thought that would be the end of it, but then Thor’s arms had snaked around his chest and he was pressed against Thor and  _oh._

Thor was just as affected as he was.

“Do not think I have not noticed your looks of appraisal,” Thor rumbled as his hands slid down Steve’s chest and abs. At first Steve was mortified that he had been caught and at the contact but then Thor wrapped a hand around his dick and his knees went weak. Thor’s hand was large, hot, and callused and stroked him with just the right side of roughness. Steve’s cock throbbed at the contact and his toes curled.

“Thor,” he murmured. He felt an answering nudge against the back of his ass by the other’s dick.

“Will you allow me to take my pleasure?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” Steve said because what else was he supposed to do with that amazing hand around his cock?

He might have whimpered when Thor let go and picked up a bottle of Steve’s body wash. Steve eyed it dubiously.

“I don’t think—“

“Relax, Steven. I wish to fuck betwixt your thighs. Is that satisfactory?”

Steve shivered and knew the answer before he really thought about it. “Yes.”

Thor slicked up his thighs with the body wash and directed Steve so his thighs were clamped tightly around Thor’s cock, with not enough pressure against his balls. He groaned softly when Thor started moving and wrapped his hand back around Steve. He couldn’t believe this, this was nearly everything he had dreamed about. He didn’t understand how Thor could take what he wanted so casually, but Steve was extremely grateful for it.

Thor’s breath was rough in his ear as he sped up his fucking. Honestly, Steve could have come like this: with Thor’s large and warm hand slowly stroking him from root to tip and Thor’s cock sliding against his balls. His own cock was heavy and dripping by the time Thor came. His cum splattered against the tile wall opposite to them and slid down the drain. Steve felt himself throb at the sight.

“Lean against the wall and spread your legs,” Thor commanded and Steve followed without hesitation.

He shivered when he felt Thor’s hands on his ass, pushing his cheeks apart, and moaned at the first swipe of his tongue.

“Oh god,” He groaned when Thor’s tongue pressed its way into his hole. He felt more than heard Thor’s chuckle and Steve held onto the wall, for what felt like dear life. This wasn’t him; he didn’t just let teammates eat him out in a pretty public place, but it felt too good for him to care. Thor’s tongue was hot, even compared to the shower, and it devoured some deep insatiable part of Steve.   

He moaned when it began to feel like it was too much. His cheeks were aflame, his entire body tense, his cock leaking a steady stream now (and god, he had never been so wet in his life). He pushed back on Thor’s face and Thor reciprocated by licking more vigorously and Steve choked off a groan. He panted after each swipe of that surprisingly clever tongue and his balls were drawn up and he knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more. Thor dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of Steve’s ass and Steve’s thighs had clenched tight. He could feel the unwinding deep in his gut and then he shuddered deep in his orgasm.

Thor kept licking him through it and Steve was amazed that he came without being touched. He was still panting when Thor stood up. He turned around to face the other, for nearly the first time in the entire encounter, and Thor was amazingly still hard. The sight sent a thrill down Steve’s body and he blurted,

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Thor grinned, “Aye. I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
